Why me?
by SillyBella101
Summary: What happens when Edward is gone hunting one night and he wont be back until later... but what if its to late... and what if Edward gets a suspiscous phone call.. who else knows about the Cullen's secret? "You'll never get her back.."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series Sigh

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series Sigh

Sorry a new story and I still have tons but I just had to right this one or something like that ha-ha

**EDIT/ I'm am so sorry guys I know a ton of you have already started reading this but I decided to change this chapter around a bit so **

**SORRY!!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a cool May night the rain had finally stopped and it smelt like spring I loved that smell. I laid in my bed on top of my covers the clock read 1:00 am Edward left to go hunting a few hours ago he wouldn't be back for a couple of days

I finally got under the covers turned onto my side and fell asleep. Sometime later someone in my room but before I could comprehend what was going on seeing as I was still half asleep. I was being gagged I tried to scream I could faintly smell beer and tobacco. I saw the outline of the guy before my eyes where blind folded.

But I fought back I was clawing and fighting as hard as I could "Stop it" he ordered. But I kept clawing he finally smacked me so hard I could feel and smell the blood. He tied up my hands and then my feet. He then proceeded to pick me up bridal style and walked over to the window. I was screaming my lungs off, but sadly with the cloth in my mouth it wasn't loud enough…

He hesitated for a second at the window, and then chucked me out the window. I screamed the fall was about .5 seconds long. Someone caught me he to smelt of beer and tobacco, it made me gag. I was shoved into the back seat of a car. One of the guys was back there with me. The other one started the car up and speed down the road.

The tears where flowing relentlessly now my only thought was "why me" and "Edward where are you" I wanted to scream so badly but I could still feel the pain from when the guy hit me last. So I didn't dare get on there bad side.

I could hear the guys talking, but I blocked them out just a faint mumble in the back ground… I wasn't sure at what time we stopped it felt about an hour or two later. They pulled me out of the car. And pushed me to the ground I heard some shuffling then I felt a stinging pain on my head. Then everything was black…

**(Hey guys what you think… I swear ill make the chapters longer I just had to get this story staring you know what I mean)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I dream of Twilight I write of Twilight I read of Twilight… And yet I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I dream of Twilight I write of Twilight I read of Twilight… And yet I don't own Twilight

Chapter 2

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up in a cold, dark, damp, cold room. My head throbbed from where they hit me. I was tied to a chair they had taken my blind fold off and my mouth was now uncovered. I started hyperventilating "How could this happen" I thought "Where's Edward" I started to feel light headed. And then as much as I could muster, I screamed and screamed. Then started to cry once more. The rope dug into my skin it burned. 20 minutes later I heard someone else in the "room" or whatever you can call it with me. My kidnapper stepped out of the darkness and made his way over to me.

"Your Edward Cullen's fiancé right?" he said leaning close to me. I didn't say anything "the Cullen's have pretty nice amount of money" I just stared at him. "I wonder how much they would pay for your safety" he started walking around me examining me like I was some sort of car then he put one hand under my chin and tilted my face up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I finally screamed, I kicked him the chair that I was tied to fell backwards. "Damn you" he said pushing my chair up right again. He then slapped me before turning to leave. He paused for a second. Before turning back around "And don't worry ill tell your vampire sweet heart you said hi" he said with a sneer before disappearing in the darkness. Leaving me in shock.

I don't know how long Id been here days, hours, weeks even. They would only let me have a bathroom break every few hours. I was so hungry…

**EDWARDS POV**

We didn't get back home till about seven so I just decided to go and pick up Bella for school hopefully she would forgive me for not being there when I said I would. My sweet precious Bella. Alice was in the car with me while we drove to Bella's house that's when her eyes glazed over she became totally still.

"Bella" she gasped I read her mind "NO" I roared pushing on the gas peddle harder. (ALICES VISISON) Lights where flashing everywhere, cop cars and then it showed Charlie tears in his eyes "I don't know I just woke up and she was gone" (END OF VISION)

"I didn't see" Alice whispered shakily "I just didn't see"

We reached Bella's house in a short matter of time. Cops car everywhere. I parked my car and got out slamming the door. I ran up to Charlie. Who was being interviewed by a cop. "Charlie" I practically yelled "Its Bella" he said "She's gone" I ran into the house faster then human pace. And up to Bella's room. And there it was a stench not my Bella's floral smell" I picked up the sent as much as I could and tried to follow it but I got cut off where the car pulled away.

"Alice" I yelled "We have to find her!" she nodded "Do you see anything" she closed her eyes for a long second "Nothing" she finally whispered "all I see… Is black" her voice cracked. I felt a lump in my throat I wanted so badly to hit something. No, I wanted my Bella back so badly.

"We'll find her" Alice said sternly.

Yeah I thought but will she be alive or… Dead. When I thought that last word I sped up as fast as I could go. Bella sweetie please be alive I begged in my head. And then I was furious "I will kill whoever has her" I roared as we sped down the road.

When we got to the house I opened the front door so hard I almost ripped it of its hinges "CARLISLE" I yelled and then he was there "Edward what's wrong" his voice professional "Bella" I breathed "is gone" Carlisle face was motionless "Emmett, Jasper, Rose" down here now they appeared all at the same time "Bella's gone where making a search party" Carlisle said.

"What happened" Emmett ask turning towards me "I don't know I can't hear anything and Alice" I swallowed "Can't see anything" Emmett's eyes narrowed. "Okay everyone" Carlisle said "Emmett, Edward, and Alice take Edwards Volvo, Alice keep trying to find her and head north up to Canada Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and I will head towards Oregon"

(**Okay so in the first chapter she says it only felt like an hour or two drive it was actually much longer but she fell asleep so yea)**

My head spun in confusion. How did he know, I felt nauseas my stomach was empty my head hurt I was tired and I had to pee. And let me tell you that is not a good combination.

I finally was to tired that I just kinda passed out. I don't know how long I was out minutes, hours; heck could've even been days. When I slept I had nightmares. I was in my room saying goodbye to Edward and then it was dark and I was being shoved into a car. I screamed but no sound came out I thrashed around but my body seemed to move slowly "Edward" I would scream before waking up covered in sweat. I was scared to sleep I was so scared I would never see Edward again.

My kidnapper came to "Check up" on me more as. See if I was still here when I finally asked him.

"H-how do you know the Cullen's are vampires." I just sort of blurted it out. He turned to me then grinned showing his grimy teeth. "Funny you should ask" he said with a sneer his voice raspy.

He didn't talk for a second he just stared off into space. I wondered if he forgot I was there. But then he leered back down at me cleared his throat and started. "It was a few years ago. Bella, (Yes he knows her name) you don't think you're the only person to fall in love with a vampire do you?"


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Chapter 3

"_Bella you don't really think you're the only person to fall in love with a vampire do you?"_

I stared at him in shock. No I hadn't really thought about anyone else who was in love with a vampire. But I guess since I am that it's not that impossible. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

He laughed a rough laugh "Ill tell you my story then"

"It was four years ago… I lived in Tacoma at the time. I worked at Target at the time, that's where I met her… She had long black hair and gold eyes she looked like a model. She was in my check out line just buying clothes how normal. I stared at her, it was hard not to, she met my gaze I blushed looking down I rung her up 'that will be 45 dollars and 50 cents' I stuttered she smiled. That when I built up my courage and asked her out, of course she said no. But every day after that I kept asking her and finally she agreed. And as you might have figured out we fell in love. She then told me her secret, but I didn't care… But then it all changed three vampires showed up and tried to drain me dry but she fought for me. That's when they tore her to pieces and" he swallowed "Burned her, my luck went down from there I lost my job I had no money left started doing drugs…" he trailed off looking into space but then came back to reality "So your going to help me earn some money you better hope they love you enough"

He glared down at me after that story he didn't seem like a bad guy. Well I guess he just sort of went… bad.

I didn't see him much after that I was still treated horribly like I was the reason for his pain. He would hit me if he was in a bad mood. Or drunk I missed Edward badly I could feel the hole in my chest growing bigger.

One night I was awoken by a big BOOM! My eyes snapped open, someone else was in the room with me "Who's there" I tried to sound brave but it came out weak I was expecting to see my kidnapper there (I haven't figured his name out yet so he's known as my kidnapper)

The air stood still almost as if time had stopped. And then a figure emerged from the dark, It was a boy he looked about my age; he had a baby face with black long shaggy hair and pale blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked me is voice barely over a whisper. "Yeah I'm fine" I said shocked "where you kidnapped to?" I asked him "No" he said a little bit of shame was in his tone. "I'm sorry" he then said "About what" I asked confused "My uncle is your kidnapper," the rest came out slurred together "His name is Jack and I am ashamed of what he does and so I am here to rescue you" I smiled "Thanks" I said while he untied me "I am truly sorry" he looked down "What's your name" I asked "Toby, Toby Garrett" "So Toby why haven't you called the cops" he looked ashamed again "I was scared" he whispered then we heard a noise "You better get out of here" he ushered "W-wait what about you?"

"I'll be 18 tomorrow" he smiled "That's when ill turn him in since ill be old enough to go on my own" we heard another noise "Now go" he said "Thank you" I whispered giving him a quick peck on the cheek and ran towards the back door and out in to the night leaving him stunned with his hand still on his cheek the blush slowly rising.

I ran and ran as fast as I could not daring to stop. I did trip a couple of times; sweat was now starting to glisten on my forehead. I hadn't had a shower in a while so I felt disgusting. I was now starting to cry, I didn't know which way I was heading all I could see was forest.

I tripped again sprawling towards the ground I hit my head with a thud I didn't pass out but I was close to. The rain was now pounding hard against my skin; I curled into a ball and cried tears streaming down my face. I just somehow knew I wouldn't make it 'Edward I love you' was my last thought as I slipped into oblivion.

**(EDWARDS POV)**

We where back at the house, it took all of my concentration not to break anything… or anymore things…

"Edward you have to come listen to this." Alice's voice flitted from the kitchen, I was by her in a second the light was flashing on the caller id she pressed play and a male voice filled the room.

"I'm so very sorry your not here now _Edward_ he sneered my name I guess you'll never find your precious Bella. She's just sitting her alone and hungry. You can have her back, if I get a million dollars. I will be calling you may 15 so you better hope you listen to this message before hand. Around 6 is when I will call, and we will discuss the rest then…

The line went dead, and I stood there in shock, when everything finally sunk in I roared "NO!" I slammed my fist into the granite counter breaking it.

Alice grabbed one of my shoulders firmly "Edward" she said in a calm, soothing, yet detached voice. "We just have to wait until tomorrow were no use until then, when I try to still see things they come up black"

I nodded my fists still clenched I ran to my room and sobbed with no tears appearing.

**MAY 15 6:00 AM STILL EDWARDS POV**

We all stood around the phone like it was some sort of bomb that was about to go off. The shrill ring of the phone made us jump. I gruffly picked it up, "Give her back you son of a…" Carlisle grabbed the phone before I could say anymore. "We heard your conditions and we will…" he stopped short "What" he gasped "I see" he then hung up.

"Carlisle" I yelled I was blocking his mind scared of what he was thinking. Carlisle turned to me "Edward, Bella's gone." He read my expression and fixed what he said "I mean she got away, I still don't know where she is but we will find her we'll track her scent. But we need to hurry she hasn't eaten anything in a while" he didn't finish. "Alice, me you and Emmett take my car now" I growled "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Rose take the Mercedes." We all nodded and took off.

**Bella's Pov**

I couldn't tell if I was dead, one reason that I thought I wasn't dead is it was cold and raining on my face. But I didn't feel any pain so I just laid there like a rag doll what was day soon turned to night. Goosebumps rose on my arms, I heard a bustling sound in the bushes but I paid no mind. "Bella" I heard an alarmed voice I tried to raise my head but failed. "Oh my what happened to you" I then saw Toby's alarmed face over me (Ok so he heard his uncle say her name so he knows her name) "Toby" I crooked out "We need to get you out of here." He picked me up and started to walk I just imagined a different pair of arms where holding me…

An hour or two later we stopped. He set me down on the ground, I'll be back in 10 minutes ok I'm going to see if any "Civilization" Is around here. Since I had nothing else to do I counted the time in my head. It had been a total of 4 minutes when a figure emerged from the bushes.

"Oh no" I said "NO" I screamed as Jack smiled and sauntered forward to me…


	4. Falling

I'm am so sorry guys I have been having the HUGEST HUMONGO writers block, can you ever forgive me……

I'm am so sorry guys I have been having the HUGEST HUMONGO writers block, can you ever forgive me……

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or do I Looks to see if she owns Twilight that's what I thought I don't cause my name aint Stephenie Meyer.

070707070707007070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707

Jack stood there a sly smile on his face, I couldn't move he grabbed for me I snapped back to reality. My hand curled into a fist and with as much force as I could I punched him. He fell back his hand covering his red cheek. "Damn you" he yelled but I was already scrambling towards the trees, I ran. My arms where out in front of me I was running like a blind man it was dark the trees blocked the sun.

I could hear footsteps behind me the only thing I could hope was that I was fast enough… And that I wouldn't trip. My arms burned and branches dug into my skin I kept running and running not realizing where I was going. Something clattered beneath me, and then the ground was gone I was falling before I realized that I was, I hit the ground and the pain shook through my entire body. I slowly lifted myself up with my arms.

My head swirled but I knew now was not the time to pass out. I got to my legs and saw Jack walking towards me "Stupid girl" he sneered "You can't escape me" my knees buckled at his words I fell back to the ground. "Stay away" I warned, he laughed "Or what your vampire hubby will come and save you, Ha!" he spat out. I started to cry

"Leave me alone" I whispered trying to stand up. "Please" I begged "Please" he smiled and walked toward me.

"PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" and then fire surrounded us. "What did you do" he accused I shook my head "N-Nothing" I stuttered. And then the fire was gone and it was pitch black.

"Jack" a sweet serene voice cooed "Jack Sweetie I'm back…" A figure emerged from the trees. The figure glowed against the black forest. Her hair was black and wavy her face was more of a model then any one I've seen. She looked like she could be a twin of Rosalie.

"Vanessa" was all Jack could say, she nodded "Yes Jack" "But I thought you where dead…" he trailed off, "yes Jack I know you where hoping that but surprise it has to take more then burning down a house while I'm still in it to kill me"

A lump rose in my throat, I felt sick.

"I didn't hurt you" he said bewildered she laughed. "You fool I knew you loved me only for my money, do you really think I would tell you how to kill me"

He'd been lying he tried to kill her. A sheen clammy sweat broke across my forehead.

"And now I have found you, after so long I have found you. To get my revenge" She ran at him with full force "Baby I'm sorry" "Don't call me that" she screamed and I heard a cracking noise. Jacks neck wasn't twisting the way it should have been. He dropped dead to the floor.

I screamed my scream echoed through the forest. And that's when she noticed me her eyes wide with horror "I'm sorry" she said "I didn't think I was just wanted to see him suffer after what he put me through I'm so sorry I didn't want anyone else witnessing this"

Tears streamed down my face, not for Jack no of course not but for what I believed what he said I just couldn't take it. Her eyes still filled with terror turned and ran the opposite way. She was gone in a matter of seconds.

It started to rain I sat there not thinking just sat there while the rain tapped quietly against my skin…

Pain, Black, Numb I floated it was so dark. I was 90 sure that I was dreaming but how could I know. My world had been so dark lately; I wrapped my arms around myself.

I thought or dreamt while I was there content in my own little world. I wondered what would be happening right now if I hadn't been kidnapped. I would probably be with Edward I imagined myself with him watching a movie or him playing with my hair as I strained to work a problem out. Him humming my lullaby, Oh I missed him so much I tighten my arms around me trying to hold myself together.

"Honey its ok don't cry" my head snapped up to see… Nothing no one was there just my imagination.

It was getting darker now the sun setting over the horizon. My body to tired to do much of anything drifted into uncosionouss.

In my dream it was so bright. "Bella" a nervous voice called to me it was Toby the way he called out to me it sounded more of an I found her instead of there you are. I was depressed in my own way. Because Edward wasn't in this dream with me…

"Oh no Bella, we have to go" he pulled me up but I was so comfortable where I was I didn't budge "No I have to wait for Edward" I mumbled "Bella" he begged "Please" "No" I said sternly. He sighed walked over to me and picked me up off of the ground. "No wait" I screeched, he ignored my clawing. Where was my Adonis why wasn't he here with me. My body shook with sobs and Toby carried me through the forest.

His shirt was stained wet with my tears he was so warm but I missed the cold… I screamed into his shirt, I screamed myself to sleep.

When I woke up we where still in the forest, it was still dark but Toby was asleep, I knew I couldn't stay here so I stood up and started to wander in a random direction.

I wandered for hours the sun was starting to rise I was tired. I heard waves but I didn't know which way they where coming from. The wind blew through my hair I couldn't see in front of me my hair covered my face.

And then just like before I fell.

I screamed as loud as I could as I fell closer to the dark water below. I heard the splash and then I felt the cold water surrounding me.

No not again I thought I fought against the waves that where throwing me left and right. This brought back such horrid memories. But I had to fight; I had to fight for Edward.

My arms went numb then my legs I couldn't help it there was no feeling. I couldn't swim, I went under.

Goodbye, I love you was my last thought

(**That always seems to be her last thought doesn't it. Ok so guys I think the next chapter might be the last cause I'm sort of getting sick of writing stories that have to be about this one thing. So I'm going to finish this and Bella's secret, then I'm just going to start writing random Cullen stories. Cause I like to write stories that make people laugh)**


End file.
